GinnyDraco Snippets
by Lillian James
Summary: A short compilation of scenes I've written involving Ginny and Draco. Not really a story, just random thins that have popped into my head, and that my friend wanted to read. So here they are.


**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda_

**These make no sense and aren't really in any order. I'm putting them up for Rei because I feel as though she would have had a seizure if I hadn't. ILYF Rei!!!**

**Firstly, you should know, that these were written a while ago, and I didn't exactly proofread them so there might be some horribly cheesy shit in here. Try not to think too terribly of me for it. ¬¬**

**Okay, this is Ginny/Draco obviously. In this particular instance, Draco's mother is sickly, and Ginny is a Healer who is sent to live at the Malfoy Manor and take care of her. Draco, of course, lives there, and they hate each other, get into fights, blah blah blah, but then you know, predictably, the tables turn one night and this is Ginny's POV the morning after.**

Ginny awoke slowly as if coming out a deep coma. Sunlight was streaming in through the curtainless window, warming her cheeks and causing her to squint through closed eyelids. She snuggled deeper into the pillow, trying to block out the intruding light and that was when she felt it; an arm…there was another arm, not her own, circled around her bare body, pulling her closer.

Slowly and carefully, she edged over onto her other side so as to face whoever was behind her. It took all of her energy and restraint not to gasp or sit bolt upright in the bed lest she wake him up. Her eyes moved from the blindingly bright blonde hair to what would be cold silver eyes had they been open. The events of the night before came rushing back to her faster than she could process what had really happened.

There had been no alcohol, no drinks at all. This was the part that confused and befuddled her tired mind most of all. Even as she remembered every detail of what had happened she couldn't force her mind to believe that this could have been accomplished without the use of some kind of sedative or alcohol. Even as she thought it, however, she knew it wasn't possible; they hadn't had any drinks and she'd have known if he'd stuck a sharp needle in her arm.

A sudden wave of fright and nausea overtook her and she found she desperately needed to escape the bedroom. It wasn't that she was disgusted with herself or that she was remorseful about it; quite the contrary actually. What scared her most was the fact that she didn't regret it at all. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't make herself hate him for it.

Slowly, cautiously, she began to slide out of his grasp and (unfortunately) out of the covers as well. If he awoke now, not only would she be forced to face the events that had happened, but she'd be forced to do it naked. He shifted and Ginny winced, closing her eyes tightly and praying he wouldn't awake. For once, she was lucky…more than lucky, in fact. Not only did he stay comatose, but he rolled over as well, leaving her free to flee.

She rolled quietly out of the bed, and, as quickly and silently as she could, darted about the room, scooping her clothes into her arms. She paused when she reached the door and looked back at the bed where he still lay immobile, his white-blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight and his chest rising and falling slowly with every breath he took. Ginny looked away, shook her head, and quickly left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

She padded swiftly down the corridor and into her own room to change. After she'd sloppily thrown on a pair of jeans and a green tank top she headed for the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. She tried her hardest to squash the jittery and nervous insects that had recently taken refuge in her stomach, but, try as she might, they continued to infest her body, creeping and crawling around to infect everything they touched.

* * *

**This one is the same general storyline, Ginny's living at Malfoy Manor and whatever, taking care of Draco's mother, but this takes place way after the above scene. Ginny and Draco have been off and on and off and on and whatever ever since that night, and they've fought and hated each other and then screwed and loved each other, and it's all very complicated. In this scene, lately Draco's been working really late, doing whatever it is he does, I dunno what that is, 'cause this isn't a full story. But whatever, he's been working late aaand they miss each other, you could say.**

Draco trudged wearily into the house, his feet dragging behind him quite uncharacteristically. He winced as the door slammed hard behind him, the noise reverberating continuously throughout the foyer.

Leaving his cloak and shoes by the door he trekked up the stairs, eyelids drooping more by the minute. Turning the corner on the second floor he found Ginny's door open and the corridor flooded with light from her room. Shielding his eyes from the blinding glow he stepped forward cautiously and peeked around the door into her room.

Ginny was lying on her side on the bed, fast asleep, one of her hands resting gently on an open book. Her features were relaxed and peaceful, her long red hair cascading lightly about her shoulders and over her neck. Draco leaned against the door frame, hands shoved deep into his pockets and his head resting against the hard wood. A small smile pulled softly at his lips as he watched her chest rise and fall with each slow, calm breath she took.

Suddenly he felt too tired to wander back to his own room. Deciding she wouldn't mind, he stepped into the room, flicked off the light switch and padded through the sudden darkness to the bed. He crouched down in front of it and watched her for a moment more. Then, with a quiet sigh, he reached forward and gently pulled the book out of her grasp and placed it on the bedside table without bothering to see what it was. When he turned back to face Ginny again he found with a start that her eyes were open, watching him blankly.

"Hi," she said quietly, her voice scratchy from sleep. Draco smiled and tucked a stray strand of silky red hair back behind her ear.

"Hey you," he said softly, his tired eyes searching her face.

"You okay?" Ginny asked, her brow crinkled in slight concern. Draco sighed again.

"Just tired," he whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you," he added apologetically.

"I forgive you," Ginny whispered back, smiling. "Now get in, you look exhausted and I'm cold…"

Somehow Draco found the strength to grin and he carefully climbed over Ginny's curled body and settled himself next to her in the sea of blankets that made up her bed. Ginny turned over to face him, her face only inches away from his on the pillow.

"Bad day?" she asked quietly, playing absently with a loose button on his shirt.

"You could say that, yeah," Draco replied. Suddenly, he winced. "Damn, your feet are freezing…"

"I told you I was cold," Ginny shrugged, her feet snaking around his own so that their ankles were entwined. "You'll get over it."

"God, I hope so, are you sure you don't have frostbite?" Draco asked, genuinely concerned. Ginny giggled and lightly nudged him.

"I think I'd know if I had frostbite, you git."

"Don't call me a git, you know I'm your favourite person in the world," Draco said as indignantly as he could while fatigue pulled hard at his body.

"Well…right now you are 'cause you're extremely warm," Ginny grinned. Draco smiled, his eyes closing slowly.

"S'what I thought," he mumbled.

"Goodnight," Ginny whispered, and Draco barely felt her hand slide across to the back of his neck as she pulled closer to him; unconsciously, it seemed, he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, drawing her snugly into the warmth of his body.

* * *

**Okay, I coulda just said this up front, but I fail. All of these little snippets of Draco/Ginny center around Ginny being a Healer and living at Malfoy Manor. So there. In this one, I dunno when it takes place in reference to the other two, but probably in the middle of them. I'm just too lazy to move it. Ginny is trying to make Draco jealous by going on a date with this really annoying prick, and it works and blah blah blah.**

"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco, I _can't_," Ginny said sweetly. "See, I have a date tonight."

Draco froze in the process of doing up his bowtie. Ginny watched him closely through the mirror, but he didn't meet her eyes. After a moment, he slowly turned around, his expression utterly unreadable.

"With whom?" he asked, his voice crisp. Ginny smiled.

"Alex Trisdale, you remember him right?" she replied pleasantly. She had to hold back her grin as his body tensed almost imperceptibly. "So I might not be back until late…" she added lightly, stepping around him to examine herself in the mirror.

"How late?" Draco asked through gritted teeth, turning around so that Ginny could see him behind her in the mirror. She shrugged.

"Not sure," she said unconcernedly. "Who knows? Maybe I shan't be back at all. But don't worry…" she added, turning to face him and almost giggling at the murderous expression on his face. "I'll definitely be back in the morning to take care of your mother."

He opened his mouth furiously, but right then the doorbell rang.

"Oh no, that's him!" Ginny said anxiously. "Oh, I'm not ready. Do you mind grabbing the door while I run upstairs and get my jacket? Thanks!"

And before he could refuse, Ginny skirted around him and ran quickly up the stairs and into her room, holding in her laughter with difficulty. She grabbed her jacket and purse, and then crept as quietly as she could back along the hallway and listened to what was happening from the top of the staircase.

"—been wanting me to ask her out for ages, you know," Alex was saying smugly. "I've caught her staring at me I don't know how many times, but I only asked her out yesterday. I didn't want to give in _too_ easily, you know what I mean?" he added with a hearty laugh. Ginny wondered vaguely how many times the man had asked her out, only to be turned down repeatedly. She knew the date was going to be completely miserable, but it was worth it.

"We're going to dinner at some fancy French restaurant, never heard of it before now," Alex went on. "Then, you know, we're _supposed_ to go to the theatre, but I'm thinking I can convince her to skip straight to dessert, you know what I mean?"

He laughed heartily again, and Ginny almost burst out laughing imagining the expression on Draco's face at this.

"Good luck with that," he said stiffly. This made Alex laugh even harder.

"Luck!" he said incredulously. "Malfoy, you should know better than that. Men like us need no luck!"

"Oh, how stupid of me," Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but Alex didn't seem to notice.

"They shouldn't call it 'getting lucky' for guys like us!" he went on, clapping Draco on the back. Ginny almost fell down the stairs in a fit a giggles. "Which reminds me, I've been wondering…why haven't _you_ ever gotten a piece of that action?"

"What action?" Draco asked, clearly disgusted with the man.

"What action?!" Alex repeated disbelievingly. "Malfoy, you've got to be kidding me! I know that you and those Weasleys have never really gotten along, but that doesn't make you blind!"

"Oh, you mean Weasley," Draco said, and Ginny, hearing the smirk in his voice, decided maybe it was time to intervene. "Well, now that you mention it, Trisdale, there were a few occasions—"

"Alex!" Ginny said loudly, sweeping down the stairs, keeping her eyes on Alex and not daring to glance at Draco.

"Ginny, you look…lovely," Alex said, his eyes sweeping her form quickly and a smirk pulling at his lips. Ginny smiled sweetly, resisting the urge to slap him.

"Shall we?" she asked, slipping her arm through his.

"Of course. Malfoy, it was a pleasure," he said, and he extended his hand to Draco who shook it quite firmly, and as Ginny looked up at him she found he was staring at her and not at Alex, his expression stony.

"Have a nice time," he said, and Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

"We will. Don't wait up," she called over her shoulder as they made their way out of the door.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ginny stepped wearily into her room, closing the door softly behind her and making for the dresser.

"How was your date?"

Ginny squealed and dropped her shoes in shock. They fell to the floor with a clunk as she turned around to find Draco Malfoy sitting in her bed, reading a book. She scowled at him, bending over to retrieve her shoes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, depositing the shoes in her closet and turning around to face him again. Draco smiled.

"I just wanted to know how your date went," he said pleasantly, closing the book and depositing it on the bedside table.

"Best date of my life," Ginny said coolly, and he smirked. "Now do you mind getting out of my room?"

"Is that so?" he asked, ignoring her request. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to rummage in her dresser for pajamas. "How was the theatre?"

"Fine," Ginny said with a small grin, remembering that Alex had informed Draco that he'd hoped to get her in bed instead of going to the theatre.

"What did you see?" Draco asked, sounding only mildly interested. Ginny faced him again, holding some shorts and a tank top to replace her dress.

"Don't remember the name," she said, shrugging.

"Was it any good?" he asked, his tone more irritated now.

"Not sure," Ginny replied, furrowing her brow. "To be honest…well, we weren't really paying that much attention," she said with a guilty laugh.

"Oh, really?" he said, his teeth clenched.

"Well, you know how it is," Ginny said, giggling as she made for the bathroom and paused at the door. "He's just so…well, you met him!"

"Yes, I did. Did you?" Draco asked sarcastically. Ginny had to bite back her laugh at this remark.

"Look, I'm tired," she said crossly, folding her arms across her chest. "Do you mind leaving now so I can change and go to bed?"

"I'd rather not, your bed is actually quite comfortable," Draco replied pleasantly.

"Well, that's too bad for you 'cause you're not staying in it," Ginny said coldly.

"You act as if you don't want me here…"

"I don't," Ginny said indifferently. "I've had a perfectly wonderful night, and here you are to ruin it—"

"Oh, drop the act!" Draco snapped suddenly, and Ginny was happy to see that he was irritated as he stood up from the bed, his jaw clenched in anger. "There's no way anyone could have a 'perfectly wonderful night' with that ridiculous oaf!"

"Do you have a problem with Alex, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, smirking and leaning against the door to the bathroom.

"He's a miserable excuse for a human being, and you know that!" he said furiously.

"I know no such thing," Ginny said, shrugging. "He was perfectly pleasant—"

"God damnit, Ginny, I said drop the act!" Draco yelled, and Ginny winced as he slammed his fist onto the bedside table.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she yelled back, throwing her clothes on the ground and stepping toward him.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't acting like such a blithering idiot!" Draco bellowed, in turn taking a menacing step toward her. Ginny glowered at him.

"What, so now I'm an idiot because I went on a date?"

"No! You're an idiot because you went on a date with that ridiculous piece of scum who isn't worth anyone's time!"

"I'll have you know that there are _plenty_ of girls who would have _loved_ to have been in my shoes tonight—!"

"Stop acting like you actually enjoy the man's company, Ginny!" Draco shouted, stepping forward again so that he was directly in front of her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ginny growled again.

"There's no point in you continuing your stupid charade!" Draco snapped.

"Oh? And why's that?" Ginny asked sardonically.

"Because, Ginny, it worked! Your dumb, idiotic plan worked!" Draco yelled angrily. "You've managed to make me jealous enough that I'm having to restrain myself from finding Alex Trisdale and blasting him off the face of the earth!"

Ginny felt as though all the breath had been knocked out of her. She stared up into his smoldering silver eyes, numb disbelief spreading quickly through her body.

"Surprised, are you?" Draco asked, his voice suddenly so quiet she could barely hear it. Ginny nodded.

"A little," she said hoarsely.

"Didn't expect me to own up to it, did you?" he asked softly. "Thought I'd hold it in and not say anything like you did?"

"That…that would have been what I expected, yes," Ginny whispered as he moved closer.

"I thought you knew me better than that, Weasley," he murmured, leaning forward so that their lips were only inches apart.

"Apparently not."

"Apparently not," he agreed, and then his mouth was on hers, and Ginny was finding it increasingly difficult to think properly as she allowed him to push her back towards the bed.

**Okay, that's all the somewhat decent Ginny/Draco random moments I have. 3#**

**~Lillian James~**


End file.
